Sing For Me
by Angelic Devil 18
Summary: "Such innocence." "Such a naïve little angle." But haven't you heard? All things truly wicked start from innocence. Byakuran oc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

Summary:  
"Such innocence." He murmured as his gaze swept the ocean scene below him. Waves lapped softly onto the sand, leaving pearly white foal in its wake. "Such a naïve little angle." But haven't you heard? All things truly wicked start from innocence. Byakuran OC.

All things truly wicked start from innocence.

- Ernest Hemingway

Weak morning sunlight spilled into the room and pooled in a circle, surrounding the grand piano that sat hauntingly in the center of the room.  
A small pair of trembling hands slid over the perfect black and white keys, before stopping and tapping at the center key. A single shimmering note rang out sharply and echoed around the room as the slim fingers on the keyboard pressed down slightly. Soon, music swelled and filled the room as the delicate fingers pressed down slightly, exerting a little pressure onto the keys.

The music crescendo and accelerated as the small frame of the pianist swayed to the music. The owners of the pairs of dancing fingers swayed back and forth, dancing to the melody of the harmonies. Before abruptly stopping as her fingers froze on the keys and the music that had once filled the room perished.

Her hands slid off the keyboard and landed softly on her lap, where they clutched and squeezed each other gently. Her long raven locks brushed her knees slightly as her head drooped and her silent breathing quickened and became slightly labored. This wasn't the first time that sickness had prevented Kurow from finishing a masterpiece.

Beads of sweat formed on her forehead as her chest heaved; her petite frame shook as a cough tore its way up her throat, yet no sound escaped her lips.

A dissonant clash echoed through the room as Kurow's fingers tried to grasp the slippery notes as another cough ripped through her. Shivers coursed through Kurow as her intense coughing episode ended. Her breathing slowly returned to normal and she put her trembling hands to the music sheet that rested in front of her.

She had forgotten which line she had gotten to.

Grunts and crashes sounded outside the heavy oak doors and the girl seated at the piano spun around. Glazed eyes stared in fright as the doors creaked, her lips trembled slightly.  
She hadn't had a single visitor in nine years since she was brought into this glass room.

Silence.  
She had been right, of course there wouldn't be any visitors.

Kurow's tense form seemed to melt as she turned her gaze from the door. Pale hands once again rested on the mismatched colored keys and music once again resounded in the room.

"Tut, tut Kurow -chan, I think you've already played this line last time~." The musical atmosphere shattered as a taunting voice sliced through the air.  
Larger hands ghosted over Kurow's smaller ones, picking her frozen hands up and placing then an octave higher on the keyboard. Kurow's chest throbbed as her breathing quickened once again, heart fluttering against her ribcage. Her whole body stiffened and became rigid as an arm snaked its way around her slim wait. Eyes glassy, she turned her head at slowly to look into the face of the smiling man seated next to her.  
Kurow's gaze flitted over the face of her 'guest'. Fluffy white hair framed his gentle face; long-lashed eyes were crinkled from the smile that was plastered across his gentle features. Long, pale fingers supported his chin as he grinned up at her, his hand barley covering up the lilac, upside down; crown shaped marking that stood out under his right eye. "Hm~ why don't you continue playing Kurow -chan~?" he hummed, sunny smile never fading as his audience stared at him will dull black orbs.

A silent 'who are you' left Kurow's lips as she stared up at the man in awe.  
Nobody had come to see her due to the fright of catching her lethal disease, this man was different, he wasn't afraid of death.

"Hm~ What was that, I couldn't hear you." The albino cracked open an eyelid and stared at up at her with striking lavender eyes.  
Kurow's lips moved again yet the stiff silence remained. The white haired one opened both eyes questionably and observed the young girl in front of him.

She was thin, abnormally thin. It was almost possible to see the bones under her porcelain skin. Dark raven locks cascaded down her back and soft bangs framed her gentle face, emphasizing her lifeless black eyes and blood red lips. He narrowed his eyes and observed the young girl closely. Her lips moved frantically, as if trying desperately to communicate.

Silence

The arm that was wrapped around her waist withdrew as the white haired man stood up and walked across the room and stared out the large glass window.  
"Such innocence." He murmured as his gaze swept the ocean scene below him. Waves lapped softly onto the sand, leaving pearly white foal in its wake. "Such a naïve little angle." The albino turned and walked back and leaned on the piano opposite from Kurow. "You can't speak." It wasn't a questions. Twinkling purple eyes met dusky ones. "The world is cruel isn't it, with its god showing no mercy to any living creature." He rushed on, staring intently at the little girl opposite him. "Ones as pristine as you should never have to be cursed with such misfortune." The male turned and sat down next to the raven once again.  
"If I was to be the god of this forsaken world," Kurow stared up at the man, heart fluttering unevenly as she listened to his speech. "I can make it perfect." This man was challenging god; he believed that he could make the flawless world, he had faith that he could fix this corrupted universe. And from his the mix of emotions dripping from his voice, Kurow believed him.  
"I would make sure that those who help me would be rewarded as I see fit. " The girl blinked her large dull eyes and nodded slightly. He stared down at her with pity and sympathy. "And I can make miracles happen to those I want to and I can end lives…" He ended with a hushed tone.

Kurow's heart thrummed against her ribcage as the man rested a warm hand on her soft cheek and another wrapped around her throat. The raven started the struggle, fear flooding through her as she felt the hand around her neck tighten, nearly crushing her delicate windpipe. "Don't worry Kurow-chan, ones as naïve as you does not deserve such a fate." The hand around her throat loosened and pulled away.*

Kurow coughed.

Her eyes widened as she put a weak hand to her neck.  
As for the first time in the nine years of Kurow's lifespan, she had made some kind of sound; she was no longer a mute. The miracle that this man had mentioned had indeed happened.

Stunned eyes gazed around at the smiling man. Soft white hair, pale skin, placid smile, sincere lilac eyes and the distinctive purple mark under his right eye.  
Kurow could almost imagine the downy white wings sprouting from his back.

'Angle'.

Tears of happiness brimmed her eyes as she opened he mouth once again, only to have a soft hand clamp gently over it, muffling the sound and successfully shushing her. "Shh~, patience is a virtue Kurow -chan~." The man smiled and pulled his hand back. He leaned forwards so that Kurow could feel his fluffily white hair tickling her cheek. His hot breath fanned against her ears as he whispered words of secrecy into her ears. Kurow nodded as the man drew back, his violet eyes sparking with mischief as he said. "I want those to be the first words you utter into this tarnished world." Kurow nodded numbly and blushed slightly as the albino put a hand on her head and hummed while ruffling her hair gentle.

"Now say it." His warm gentle voice was laced with authority as he looked deep into her eyes.  
Kurow opened her mouth. "By.." Her voice chimed in the silence, clear and soft. Long suppress tears slid down her cheeks, this was her voice, the voice she hadn't been able to find all her life.  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you~." The white haired man tilted his head cutely to one side and brought his hands to cup her face, fluffy white hair turning even brighter under the sun's rays.

"Byakuran."  
The man smiled

R&R please. It would really boost my self esteem is I got review.  
Be super nice and just click the 'review' button bellow :)  
* I have no idea how Byakuran heals so yea…


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know why, but I decided to continue this story. See how it goes :P It's probably going to follow the KHR plot with my OC added in, making it different.  
Thank you for all those reviews who reviewed on the previous chapter :)

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

-x-

Pleasure only starts once the worm has got into the fruit, to become delightful happiness must be tainted with poison.

George Bataille

-x-

A small figure stalked down the familiar whitewashed halls. Heeled boots clicked on tiled floors and the white cape that donned her frame flapping gently behind her. A curt little nod was given to those who dipped their heads respectively as she swept pass them, gliding towards the grand mahogany doors placed in the middle of the wall on the furthest side of the corridor.

The line of guards at the door parted, all of them bowing their heads as they stepped back to let the person gain full access of the doors previously guarded behind them. Before the girl had a chance to push open the doors, the tense atmosphere that hung in the air was shattered as a timid voice rang out in the air. "Can I please go in and talk to…" The man's panting statement was cut short as a cool voice cut in "Leonardo-kun." A pair of shouldering black eyes met the so-called Leonardo's timid blue grey ones. "Y-yes Kurow-sama, I'll come back later." The poor man didn't wait for a response before dashing away, still carrying an armful of paperwork.

Kurow sighed. Scratching at the high collar neck of her white Milliefiore uniform, she pushed against the great doors and stepped softly into the room as they swung open. The girl knelt down on one knee as she entered the room, head bowed as she waited. "Kurow-chan~ please stand up." A soft voice hummed as the girl lifted her head to stare at the man seated at the desk in front of her. "Thank you Byakuran-sama." She whispered as she stood up and walked over to the desk where the said Byakuran was situated.

"Fu Fu Fu, there's no need to be so serious when it's just you and me." The white haired one tilted his head back to gaze at the girl with violet eyes. "Yes Byakuran-sama." Kurow nodded as she perched herself on the edge of the man's seat.  
"So what do I owe the honors of having you here so early in the morning Kurow-chan~" Byakuran plucked a marshmallow from the bag lying next to him and popped it into his mouth.

"I want to discuss the disicion about sending Irie Shoichi to Merone Base."  
"hhm?~" Byakuran's eyes narrowed as he surveyed the girl. She hadn't spoken out against this plan during the meeting, so why bash it now. "You work under Shou-chan yet you don't want him to lead Merone Base?" Kurow tensed at the man's sharp voice. "It's not like that Byakuran-sama, it's just the Shouichi doesn't seem to…" She was cut off once again as the great doors creaked open and a figure stepped in.

Leonardo Lippi walked into the room and observed the scene in front of him, shielding his eyes slightly at the sudden brightness from the great windows lining the back wall. "Byakuran-sama…" He started to talk but a harsh voice sliced through his speech yet again. "Leo-kun, didn't I tell you to come back later?" Kurow's eyes glowed with frustration as she growled and hopped off the arm of Byakuran's chair, advancing towards the man.

To her surprise, an arm shot in front of her and hooked around her wait "Patience is a virtue Kurow-chan~" Byakuran hummed slightly as he pulled the aggravated girl back towards him. The raven's eyes glazed over as she was drawn next to her savior, remember his words of grace so long ago.

"_Shh~, patience is a virtue Kurow -chan~." The man smiled and pulled his hand back. He leaned forwards so that Kurow could feel his fluffily white hair tickling her cheek. His hot breath fanned against her ears as he whispered words of secrecy into her ears._

"So, what do you have to say Leo-kun~" Byakuran's voice cut through her thoughts and brought Kurow's attention back to the man shifting awkwardly in the middle of the room. "I have the reports ready." Leonardo mumbled as he walked up to the desk and placed the stack of papers onto the desk before turning and walking back to the end of the room.

"Is that it Leo-kun?" Kurow's still irritated voice still echoed around the room. "Ah, no." Byakuran put his hand over Kurow's mouth before she could leave another stinging reply. "Then what is it Leo-kun?" "I was just thinking… I wish to resign Byakuran-sama." The clearly overworked man stated softly as he looked into the mesmerizing purple eyes of man sitting in front of him.

"Is that so Leo-kun," Kurow leaped to her feet as Byakuran stood up and walked over to the flowers that sat beside his desk. "You know that things won't be as easy as you think it is." "I-I don't know what you're talking about Byakuran-sama, all I wish to do is resign." Leonardo stammered, trying his best not to look his boss in the eye. "If you don't understand then listen to what Byakuran-sama has to…" she was cut off however when Byakuran placed in front of her images of a man that she had never seen before. But now that she came to think of it. "What are you doing in these criminal search photos Leo-kun?" Her voice was curious, the spite in them forgotten due to her sudden curiosity. "Silly Kurow-chan~" Byakuran hummed as he took a step closer to the white flowers blooming near the windows. "Can't you tell that there are criminal reports on a seventeen-year-old criminal known as Guido Greco? Silly little girl."

"W-What are you talking about Byakuran-sama?" The poor man back up a little under the intense gaze of both Milliefiore members. "You were the only one who could have done such a thing… Vongola Mist guardian." Kurow took a sharp intake of breath, this stuttering man was the infamous illusionist… "Rokudo Mukuro?"

Kurow's eyes narrowed into slits as she surveyed the man in front of him. It was the exact same Leonardo Lippi that she had come to know all these times, dark blue hair, cool blue-grey eyes. Eyes that now looked like they were going to pop straight out of the Milliefiore man's head. "B-Byakuran-sama…" Lippi's eyes grew wider, if it was even possible, as he observed his boss "Is that so, how long have you been aware?"

"Oh, quite some time actually~" The white haired man's words hit her with a pang. Her master had been hiding all this information from her?  
"Hmm~ remember these flowers that you brought into my room not so long ago?" Byakuran's fingers touched the delicate petals softly. "These stand for disguise Rokudo Mukuro-kun, even the Milliefiore can be quite observant you know."  
"So it really has been quite a-while." The man started the shimmer in front of them. His appearance morphed as mist continued to pour out of his body, until what was left standing in front of them was no longer the timid seventeen-year-old assistant.

Instead in his place was a tall man at around his mid twenties. The first image that imprinted itself forever in Kurow's mind was his stunning mismatched eyes, one a clear sky blue while the other was red, blood red. Kurow shivered slightly as she continued to analysis the so called Rokudo Mukuro, navy blue hair tied back into a shape that oddly reminded Kurow of a pineapple and a long thin ponytail flowed down the man's back as he stepped forwards.

"It will be a pleasure playing with you." Mukuro stalked closer towards the two, one hand covering his left eye just a little and Kurow distinctively shrank towards the body of her savior. "Ah, but you need to wait just a little while before we start our little game Mukuro-kun." Purple met sky and a little acknowledgement was passed between them as they turned both to grin down at the raven girl standing next to Byakuran. "Sorry Kurow-chan, but you'll have to miss out on this game~" Byakuran smiled as he took Kurow's face into his hands. "This isn't something that we'll allow a little girl such as you play in." Mukuro found the young girl cowering beneath intense stares of both men rather amusing; it reminded him of his own little Chrome who was currently situated with the Vongola.

"Byakuran-sama what do you mean?" She whispered, horrified as she looked at her master. His violet eyes twinkled as he leaned down. "Sorry Kurow-chan, maybe next time." Then pain flared in her neck as she fell into the dark waters of unconsciousness.

"Now Mukuro-kun," Byakuran continued as he carried the girl over to the sofa and laid her down. "Let us continue."

Mare ring met Hell rings and Sky flames clashed with mist flames as two men rushed at each other.

-x-

Apologies to any grammar or spelling mistakes

As you should all know now. I love reviews… Reviews? :3


End file.
